Race
by Ramboochan
Summary: Keluarga besar Boboiboy dan Fang adalah hubungan yang rumit. Tiap individu memiliki pribadi yang menarik. Hati Fang tergerak mendekati mereka, dan mereka juga berusaha memiliki Fang. Sebuah kisah perlombaan, siapa yang cepat, dia yang dapat./FangXElementalBoboiboy/Highschooler!AU


Kalau ditanya siapa keluarga paling subur di Pulau Rintis, maka jawabannya adalah keluarga besar Boboiboy. Tiga keluarga mereka mempunyai anak kembar—dua pasang dan satunya lagi kembar tiga.

Tok Aba yang semakin tua membuat keluarga besar itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman setelah menghabiskan waktu di Kuala Lumpur selama belasan tahun. Anak-anak kembar tinggal disana. Tidak seatap namun selalu saling mengunjungi. Menemani Atok kala waktu luang tiba.

Ini kisah Boboiboy bersaudara. Nampak klise namun Fang akan turut serta mewarnai hari. Dengan gombalan dan rayuan yang dilontarkan, siapa yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu?

Race: PROLOG

Sebuah kisah pencurian hati

Fang x Elemental!Boboiboy

Hari pertama kembali seklah dimulai dengan _tenang_. Halilintar terbangun kala Gempa dengan heboh berteriak terlambat pada Taufan.

Ia menatap dirinya sendiri dipantulan cermin. Rambut disisir dengan tangan asal-asalan. Dasi yang kendor disertai kaus merah dibalik seragam putih menambah kesan garang. Topi hitam merah dipakai dengan lidah menghadap kedepan. Tersenyum miring, ia menyambar kunci motor lalu keluar dari kamar.

 _Sangat_ bad boy _._

Ia menemukan Gempa di dapur. Berkutat dengan sendok dan kotak bekal dengan celemek hitam ditubuh. Seragam sudah dipakai dengan rapi, tak lupa topi oren kecoklatan terbalik. Melirik sedikit Gempa memberi senyum manis pada kakak sulungnya.

"Selamat pagi, kak."

"Pagi, Gempa." Cangkir berisi kopi hitam diraihnya. Roti panggang digigit, dikunyah dengan khidmat sambil meresapi pahitnya kopi.

Taufan turun dengan terburu-buru. Topi biru putih miring kanannya dipegangi karena takut melayang. Roti panggang dan sus coklat disambar segera. Dimakan dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagi kak Hali! Pagi Gempa!" sapa Taufan ceria.

Halilintar mendelit pada adiknya yang makan dengan terburu-buru. Selembar tisu diraihnya, jarinya melap sisa susu yang menempel dibawah bibir lembab.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Makanmu berantakan. Jorok."

Taufan menelan habis rotinya, membiarkan Halilintar membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku ada kumpul dengan anak klub. Mau latihan demo ekskul rabu nanti."

"Ini Kak bekalnya." Dua kotak makan diberikan Gempa. "Kakak kelas sibuk kak. Kita juga harus buru-buru. OSIS mau rapat."

Halilintar meneguk habis kopinya lalu memasukkan kotak bekal ke tas ransel hitamnya. Tanduk pada ransel Halilintar bergoyang ketika disampirkan ke bahu lebar. Membuat Taufan mendengus geli.

"Ayo Gempa. Taufan kau pergi sendiri 'kan?"

Taufan mengangguk cepat lalu meletakkan semua piring dan gelas diwastafel. Ia mengambil bekalnya lalu memakai tas selempang biru tuanya.

" _Skate board!_ Taufan dataaang!"

Pintu rumah dikunci Gempa. Halilintar sendiri telah siap diatas motor dengan jaket merah hitam serta topi yang setia menemaninya. Gempa duduk dijok belakang dengan berpegangan pada ransel Hali kemudian.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah, kak."

Motor _sport_ GSXS-150 melaju setelahnya, menyusul Taufan yang sudah jauh didepan.

"Setelah masa pengenalan sekolah, aku pulang sama teman, ya."

Halilintar memicingkan matanya. "Siapa?"

"Itu loh, kak. Fang yang main basket."

"Fang? Yang suka nganterin kamu itu?"

"Iya kak. Dia baik banget. Udah gitu kapten basket putra."

Halilintar memasang wajah kesal.

"Dia yang mana, sih?"

"Ih kak Hali terlalu sering turnamen, sih. Temen aku yang mana aja sampai gak tahu."

Halilintar mendecakkan lidahnya. Mata merah menyala menangkap sosok yang familiar. Helm _full face_ putih dan jaket putih dengan corak emas menarik atensinya. Dibelakangnya pemuda berjaket dan topi hijau memeluk pinggang sang pengemudi erat. Tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kucing yang mendapat selimut baru.

"Hei. Kamu gak mau peluk Kakak?"

Gempa melepas pegangannya pada tas sang kakak spontan. Ia menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang merona—terlihat dari spion kanan yang sengaja diatur agar bisa menangkap wajah sang adik.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Taufan aja nurut kalau aku minta peluk."

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa…? Jadi tiap kakak hilang dikamar, kakak ke kamar Kak Taufan?"

Hali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sadar bahwa ia baru saja salah bicara. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya, Halilintar menambah laju motornya, mengejar Taufan agar dapat masuk sekolah bersama.

.

YAK KALI INI FIX MULCHAP!

Jujur aja tadinya ini satu fic mau jadi HaliFang. Terus setelah dipikir-pikir, gak seru kalau Cuma satu pair—mengingat kembar Boboiboy itu sangat terkenal.

Konsep awal fic ini itu hali yang suka balapan—makanya judulnya race. Tapi gak jadi aja. _but_ disini hali suka sama motor (coba cari motor suzuki gsxr-150, warnanya hali banget. Hitam merah.)

Intinya sih, secara garis besar, hanya kisah fang yang bingung mau sama siapa. Kembar bbb bakal berusaha dapetin hati dia mati-matian.

Sementara ratenya T. kalau sudah waktunya rate akan naik.

Ditunggu chapter 1 nya!

.

Preview

Race: Halilintar

Halilintar terbangun karena guncangan ditubuhnya. Manik merahnya mengerjap pelan, kemudian menatap galak pada pemuda yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bangun. Sudah bel."

Pemuda itu berkacamata dan berambut ungu. Matanya merah namun nampak lebih terang—jika mata Halilintar adalah mawar merah, maka pemuda itu merah apel. Lengan baju dilipat hingga otot lengan terlihat jelas. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

 _Oh, shit. Ototnya boleh juga._

"Siapa kau?"

Fang memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak kenal aku?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?"

"Aku Fang."

Nama itu membuat emosi Halilintar tersulut. Ia menarik kerah pemuda didepannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?—Aku, Boboiboy Halilintar, kakak sulung dari Taufan dan Gempa yang sudah kau goda."


End file.
